


Unusual, Not Unpleasant

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: A demon ends up swapping Clary and Izzy's bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'bodyswap' square at Femslash February Trope Bingo.

No one was sure quite how it happened. One minute, Clary and Izzy were in the grip of the demon. Then Jace used his sword to kill the monster, and both girls were free.

Alec looked at the woman to his left. “Are you okay, Izzy?” he asked.

Clary raised an eyebrow. “I’m Clary” she said. “And I’m fine.”

Alec and Jace exchanged looks of confusion. At the same time, Clary caught her reflection in the mirror.

Instead of freckles and red hair, she had olive skin and brunette locks. And her outfit was much more revealing than the one she’d been wearing when she left the Institute. She was in Izzy’s body.

“This can’t be happening” said a voice Clary recognized as her own. She looked at the redhead who was speaking.

“Izzy, is that you?” Clary asked her own body.

“Yes” said Clary’s body, rolling her eyes. “Apparently the demon had time to swap our bodies before Jace killed it. And with it dead, I don’t know how we’re going to get back.”

Alec placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Clary’s body. “It’s okay Izzy. Magnus will figure something out” he said to his sister.

Izzy smiled and winked at her brother. Then she leaned in and kissed her own body on the lips.

When they broke apart, Clary said “That was unusual. But not unpleasant.”

“Now you finally see what I see in you” Izzy said. Taking Clary by the hand, she turned to Alec and said “Tell Magnus not to rush. I’m sure Clary and I will find some way to pass the time while we’re in each other’s bodies.”

Clary laughed and followed her girlfriend out of the warehouse and back to the Institute. This was certainly going to be a memorable experience.


End file.
